intrancityfandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing World of Gumball
|average_rating_range = | }}|previous = Regular Show|next = Uncle Grandpa}} is an American-British television series Intrancity did a scorecard on for season one and is the twenty-third scorecard in the series as well as in the season. This scorecard is the third scorecard of Intrancity's "Cartoon Network Renaissance miniseries". In this scorecard, he acclaimed the animation style for it being varied, realistic, and cute, though he thought the change in Seasons 3-6 didn't make it as good as before. He specifically disliked the odd character faces and exaggerated expressions, calling how omnipresent they are in many episodes. He also criticized the constant yelling in some episodes. He also praised the ironic humor but thought it got lowbrow overtime. While he did like the quality and humor, he especially disliked the writing and characters, calling out on how unoriginal they feel plus so mean-spirited and nonsensical they feel. While he thought the first two seasons were relatable, he thought the writing onwards felt nonsensical as well as the strange use of meta-humor. Noteworthy Opinions * This show being Meh * "The World" - Odious * "The Others" - Odious * "The Ex" - Heinous Production After finishing his Regular Show scorecard, Intrancity began production on this scorecard. He would finish the visual scorecard on April 24, 2017, one week after he finished the visual scorecard to his Regular Show scorecard. Before releasing the scorecard to DeviantArt, Intrancity, from the looks of his review, felt like the series needed to be downgraded so he selected a handful of episodes from Seasons 3 and 4 to downgrade. Reception Many people found the scorecard interesting that he didn't like Gumball, particularly the fact that he thought Seasons 1-2 were pretty good and the rest was rather mediocre. Some people thought he was being too harsh on the show while others are just amused. Trivia * Since the star is supposed to resemble an gold star, that this scorecard's the third scorecard in the Cartoon Network Renaissance miniseries, and that Intrancity gained influence from Paper Mario: The Thousand-''Year Door's seven crystal stars, the gold-colored star is supposed to resemble the gold star from Chapter Three. * There is a riddle in the description which is also the first thing in there. It reads: The answer to this riddle is "The Meddler" as the episode is about Nicole "meddling" or interfere with Gumball's life in school, which caused him to have consequences. The last two verses has Gumball trying to make up his awkward confrontation with Penny by trying to beat her at cheerleading try-outs. ** This is the first of the seven riddles that most people got right. When they answered correctly, Intrancity would send them a note, congratulating them on getting the riddle correct. * Because of how Intrancity liked the humor but hated how cruel the plots and characters were, ''The Amazing World of Gumball formed the trope that Intrancity likes to call it "Gumball Syndrome". * This is the first scorecard to contain a mixed bag symbol Category:Scorecards Category:Season 1 scorecards Category:Reviews